


The Old Switcheroo

by angelicghoul



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicghoul/pseuds/angelicghoul
Summary: One day, Ren wears the Ryuji's shirt to work which later prompts him to suggest a fun little idea. It sounds silly, but Ryuji goes along with it anyway, because it's harmless, right?Aged up canonverse, set about two years in the future.





	The Old Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this idea from someone a while ago and finally decided to write it! It's completely fluff and random so yeah, please enjoy whatever the hell this is :p
> 
> (Also, I decided to call Akira by his official name now (Ren), if that offends anyone I'm sorry!)

A yawn left the man’s lips as he dragged himself out of bed. His boyfriend was still sleeping, albeit loudly. He could snore the whole attic down, that was for sure. Ren smiled to himself as he tip-toed across the floor and picked up his clothes from the floor. Checking the time on his phone, he cursed to himself. It was already noon and he was rather late.

 

Working at the flower shop wasn’t his dream job but it meant he could still stay in Tokyo. It wasn’t as if it was his only one either, as he helped at Leblanc in the evenings. Life after graduating highschool hadn’t changed that much, except that it had been two years since the Phantom Thieves had saved the city. Time had flown by a lot since then.

 

He pulled the t-shirt over his head, trying to keep balance and not wake up Ryuji all the while. It was known by his friends that he could be rather clumsy, especially when he was in a rush. Successfully changed, he proceeded to pad through the quiet attic and trudge downstairs. Ren whispered a quick ‘Hello’ to Sojiro before he darted out of the door. He didn’t even check to see where Morgana was. He simply did _not_ have the time.

 

Half way up to the station, he peered down at his shirt.

 

“ _Shit._ ”

 

The bright yellow shirt was certainly eye-catching, along with its witty slogan but it was _not_ his.

 

 _“Screw it.”_ He thought to himself as he raced to the station. He would be wearing an apron anyway. No one would notice.

 

 

* * *

 

It had been a long day, as he reached the small café. As he pulled open the door, there sat Ryuji in one of the booths. Of course he hadn’t left as he had no work to go to, at least not today.

 

“Hey babe, come sit.” He smiled, as Ren didn’t hesitate as he slide into the seat opposite.

 

“Well, you’ve had a very productive day.” Ren teased as he peered at the comic book on his side of the table.

 

“Hey, today’s my day off, cut me some slack, man.” Ryuji pouted as he got up and sat down beside him, planting a small peck on his cheek.

 

“I missed you today.”

 

Ren’s expression softened as he wrapped his arms around him. “Mhm I missed you more.”

 

With their faces in close proximity he was about to kiss him when Ryuji’s eyes fixated on his chest.

 

“Wait….Hey that’s my shirt!”

 

Ren chuckled, as he managed to steal a kiss as he looked up.

 

“Yeah, it’s a funny story…”

 

Ryuji’s cheek flushed as he prodded his boyfriend’s nose.

 

“Yeah? Did you decide that yellow was your color?”

 

“I picked it up by accident.” He shook his head. Well, that was the truth, he had to be that careless. Not that it mattered much, no one had really noticed anyway.

 

“Well for what it’s worth, it suits you.” He grinned, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

A nod.

 

“Hmm, I think you’d look like good in black.” Ren smirked as he pushed himself away, as he followed after him.

 

“No way, that’s you.” He shook his head.

 

Ren went up to his room, picking up his own dark shirt and pair of tight skinny grey jeans. Without a word, he held them up against Ryuji.

 

“See? It works!”

 

“I dunno what you’re getting at...” He didn’t push the clothes away, instead he just gave his boyfriend a look.

 

“What I’m saying is, we should switch.” It was a random idea, but he couldn’t get it out of his head.

 

“Switch what?” Ryuji looked at him, still puzzled.

 

“Clothes!” The articles were now thrust into his arms, Ren couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“I’m not even going to ask why.”

 

“The guys are coming round tonight, right? We should switch clothes for the night. See if anyone notices.”  He shrugged, as he started to look through the bundle of clothes that Ryuji left on the chair. To be honest, it was like he lived there too.

 

 

“Okay, sure. Why not?” Ryuji peered at the items in his arms.

 

 It was harmless fun, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Footsteps bounded down the stairs. Ryuji was first to greet their friends, as Ren watched from the top. Funnily enough, he didn’t get a word in as Ann was the first to notice.

 

“What the-“ She started, her hands picking at Ryuji’s, well Ren’s shirt.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Yusuke frowned, as if concerned.

 

“Are you trying to join a band or something?” Futaba was the second to pipe up.

 

“Yeah! You’re like totally trying to be emo.” Ann stifled a laugh. Ren snorted, as he leaned against the handrail. He was surprised that his boyfriend had stayed quiet that long. Of course, it wasn’t meant to last.

 

“Shut up! It’s Ren’s clothes!” He pouted, as the one in question quietly descended down the short stair case. Without a word, he waved in greeting to the others as he stood behind Ryuji, looping his arms round his waist.

 

“That’s right.” A sly smile, he had to admit that the blond looked pretty cute.

 

“He’s wearing mine!”

 

“Oh really?” Ann tilted her head, which made Ryuji seem annoyed, or at least from what he could tell. Ren had to laugh.

 

“You suit it.” Nodded Yusuke, as the others seemed to agree.

 

“Yeah! You look good, Ren.  Brings out your eyes.” Ann smiled as Ryuji frowned. That just made him hold his boyfriend tighter, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

 

“You guys are just mean.” He saw that pout and he chuckled.

 

“I like it; besides they’re just teasing you.” Ren heard him murmur something although he didn’t pull away. “You look really good.” He smiled as his fingers tracing his cheek.

 

“I do?” Ryuji’s eyes lit up and suddenly Ren forgot that they weren’t the only ones in the room. His puppy dog look got him every time. Stood in front of him now, with hands resting on the small of his back, he leaned in.

 

The kiss was soft, he could feel Ryuji relax against him. It was just them.

“Ahem.” Ren’s eyes fluttered off to the side as he saw Futaba wave frantically.

 

Ah, reality.

 

Ryuji’s cheeks flushed as Ren stepped back, arm still wrapped around him.

 

“Sorry.” He felt his own cheeks turn scarlet, as Ryuji took his hand.

 

“It’s okay don’t worry about it, we won’t stay long.” Ann smiled, with a look that was frankly frightening.

 

“Good.” Ryuji pouted, which only made Ren snort. He loved him, he truly did.

 

“I’ll get the coffee so we can get this party started.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

True to their word, they did stay for a couple hours. It was nice, they didn’t get the chance to hang out as often, not when they were all headed down different paths. Luckily, not all things changed. Ryuji was now on the bed, as Ren started to take off the neon shirt. He didn’t understand how Ryuji could wear it everyday without damaging his eyes.

 

“Ren?”

 

“Hmm?” He turned around, to find Ryuji toying with his glasses.

 

“You got an offer, didn’t you?” Ren stopped, the shirt fell to the floor. His heart raced, but he couldn’t move.

 

“How did you-?”

 

“Sojiro told me. You got accepted into that University in America.” Ryuji was staring at him, and he could feel his stomach lurch. How long had he known? Why didn’t he say?

_Shit._

He closed his eyes and nodded, then sat beside him. Ryuji lifted up his head as he rested against his lap, their comfort position.

 

“Why didn’t you take it?”

 

That was question he could answer he could answer with ease.

 

“He told you that too, huh?” His expression softened.  “I think you already know…” With that Ryuji sat up, taking his hand in his own.

 

“You didn’t have to do that for me.”

 

Another kiss was placed on his lips. “Ssh, I wanted to.” He grinned as Ryuji smiled. He couldn’t leave without him, that wasn’t an option.

 

“You looked hot , ya know.”

 

“Mhm?” He smirked, unsurprised that subject had already changed. That was another thing that he loved about him and why he couldn’t just leave that behind.

 

“You should wear colors more often, Renren.”

 

“Hey, don’t push it.” He laughed, as he tugged at the others collar.

 

“You love it.” Ryuji smiled, as pecked his lips.

 

“You’re right.” That and so much more.

 

They would be okay, he knew that they would be.


End file.
